Highway 109
by WinchesterLOvE
Summary: One Shot A year after Casey loses the love of her life, she is in an accident, that just might take her twin boys from her too. inspired by a poem  Possible DAsey
1. Chapter 1

I was sent a poem through myspace, and thought it would make a good fan fic. Its was written in kind of a hurry though.  
I own no one...  
Possible Dasey   
Enjoy...

* * *

A drunk man in an Oldsmobile  
They said had run the light  
That caused the six-car pileup  
On 109 that night.

**"Boys stop arguing, its hard to pay attention to the road with you both fighting." Casey said as she made her way onto interstate 109. She had just left her parents house and was headed back home. It was pretty dark out, and traffic was crazy.  
"Mommy, Riley is scaring me. He said ghost are real." A little boy about 6 cried from the back seat. He had his mothers eye, and his fathers hair. "Riley stop scaring Kyler and be good!" Casey said trying to concentrate on driving. The boys were Identical twins, and had just turned six a week ago. Casey had them when she was only seventeen, and was left to raise them alone a year ago, shortly after her 21****st**

**Casey was lost in her thoughts, when a car came out of no where, slamming into the drivers side. Causing Casey to swerve off the road and into some trees. Casey was knocked unconscious upon impact with the trees**.

When broken bodies lay about  
'And blood was everywhere,'  
'The sirens screamed out eulogies,'  
For death was in the air.

'A mother, trapped inside her car,'  
was heard above the noise;  
Her plaintive plea near split the air:  
'Oh, God, please spare my boys!'

She fought to loose her pinned hands;  
'She struggled to get free,'  
But mangled metal held her fast  
In grim captivity.

Her twins were nowhere to be seen;  
'She did not hear them cry, '  
'And then she prayed they'd been thrown free, '  
'Oh, God, don't let them die! '

Then firemen came and cut her loose, '  
'But when they searched the back, '  
'They found there in no little boys, '  
But the seat belts were intact.

They thought the woman had gone mad  
'And was traveling alone, '  
'But when they turned to question her, '  
They discovered she was gone.

Policemen saw her running wild  
And screaming above the noise  
'In beseeching supplication, '  
Please help me find my boys!

They're six years old and wear blue shirts;  
'Their jeans are blue to match.''  
'One cop spoke up, ''They're in my car, '  
And they don't have a scratch.

They said their daddy put them there  
'And gave them each a cone, '  
Then told them both to wait for Mom  
To come and take them home.

'I've searched the area high and low, '  
But I can't find their dad.  
'He must have fled the scene, '  
'I guess, and that is very bad.'

'The mother hugged the twins and said, '  
'While wiping at a tear, '  
'He could not flee the scene, you see,  
'For he's been dead a year.'

"**How is that even possible. I'm sorry Mam, that cant even be true." The cop said in disbelief, now even he believe she had lost her mind. "Mommy, mommy daddy came." Kyler said excitedly and Riley placed a kiss on her cheek. "Yea mommy, and he left that kiss for you." Riley Explained. "He said Not to worry or be sad, that your were okay. He carried us to the cop car with the cool lights." Kyler added, his eyes were the size of saucers and his voice was filled with cheer. **

'The cop just looked confused and asked, '  
'Now, how can that be true? '  
'The boys said, ''Mommy, Daddy came '  
'And left a kiss for you.'' '

He told us not to worry  
'And that you would be all right, '  
And then he put us in this car with  
'The pretty, flashing light. '

'We wanted him to stay with us, '  
'Because we miss him so, '  
'But Mommy, he just hugged us tight '  
And said he had to go.  
He said someday we'd understand  
'And told us not to fuss, '  
'And he said to tell you, Mommy, '  
'He's watching over us.'

The mother knew without a doubt  
'That what they spoke was true, '  
'For she recalled their dad's last words, ' ' I will watch over  
you.'

The firemen's notes could not explain  
'The twisted, mangled car, '  
And how the three of them escaped  
Without a single scar.  
'But on the cop's report was scribed, '  
'In print so very fine, '  
An angel walked the beat tonight on Highway 109.

**That night after Casey tucked the twins into bed, she made her way to her room, and stared at a picture of him. Even though he had been gone sometime now, she never felt so close to him. "Thank you Derek, so much for protecting them. Its pretty unbelievable, that story they had told, but I know it was you, who kept me from another highway 109 tragedy. Because of you Derek, our boys are still here with me tonight." Casey whispered into the night. She could feel his presence, and knew he heard every word. "I love you and miss you so much." she whispered as she crawled into bed….. **

* * *

Im thinking of actually re-writting it. Making it longer, more detailed, and actually taking my time to write it. Im not sure if i will though.  
Hope you liked it!!


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**ATTENTION**

I have decided to go ahead and rewrite this whole story. keeping the original idea and all, but adding much more detail.  
So far ive got 4 chapters done,and I dont wanna post it until i have it finished. I plan to work as much as possible so i can get it posted asap.  
SO it should be up in the next couple of days.

_Thanks for the reviews_

_Ashley_


	3. REPOST OF CHAPTER 1

-1OH WOW, I just noticed, that story I posted originally isn't all there! How is that even possible? Parts are missing. Now I understand why someone said at least add a little more detail. So here's my original version of the ONESHOT Highway 109. Hopefully it post's right this time. The Extended version will be posted soon….

* * *

**A drunk man in an Oldsmobile  
They said had run the light  
That caused the six-car pileup  
On 109 that night.**

"Boys stop arguing, its hard to pay attention to the road with you both fighting." Casey said as she made her way onto interstate 109. She had just left her parents house and was headed back home. It was pretty dark out, and traffic was crazy.  
"Mommy, Riley is scaring me. He said ghost are real." A little boy about 6 cried from the back seat. He had his mothers eye, and his fathers hair. "Riley stop scaring Kyler and be good!" Casey said trying to concentrate on driving. The boys were Identical twins, and had just turned six a week ago. Casey had them when she was only seventeen, and was left to raise them alone a year ago, shortly after her 21st birthday.

It was getting later and later, but with traffic being so hectic it was taking even longer to get home. It was close to midnight when Casey Noticed both boys had fallen asleep, she thought this to be a good thing. Maybe now she could concentrate on her driving, and not their fighting. But the silence was even worse. She caught herself thinking about the boys father. And how he was no longer around. How he wasn't there to help send them off to their first day of kindergarten. How he wasn't there to sit in the hospital with her the night Kyler broke his arm. It scared her, doing it all alone, being a single parent.

Casey was lost in her thoughts, when a car came out of no where, slamming into the drivers side. Causing Casey to swerve off the road and into some trees. Casey was knocked unconscious upon impact with the trees.

**When broken bodies lay about  
'And blood was everywhere,'  
'The sirens screamed out eulogies,'  
For death was in the air.**

**'A mother, trapped inside her car,'  
was heard above the noise;  
Her plaintive plea near split the air:  
'Oh, God, please spare my boys!**'

When Casey came to She looked around the scene. It looked to be at least 6 cars were involved. Bodys spread out across the road. Some were bloody, others burned. Casey feared the death had come again to torment her. "Oh God, Not the boys, let the be okay." She cried out, she couldn't bare to look back to see if they were okay. She was afraid of what she'd see. Over the Sirens a cop had heard her plea's.

**She fought to loose her pinned hands;  
'She struggled to get free,'  
But mangled metal held her fast  
In grim captivity**.

Casey fought with the tangled seat belt to set her free. But even once she broke it loose, the steering wheel had her pinned in. She had to get free, she had to make sure the boys were alright. Finally she struggled and turned in her seat, but with frightened eyes she focused on the backseat, where her boys use to be. "Oh god how can this be?" She questioned out loud. Where they had only moments before been sleeping, was now empty. The only thing she could see was broken glass and their seats now crushed in.

**Her frightened eyes then focused  
'On where the back seat once had been,'  
But all she saw was broken glass and  
Two children's seats crushed in.**

**Her twins were nowhere to be seen;  
'She did not hear them cry, '  
'And then she prayed they'd been thrown free, '  
'Oh, God, don't let them die**! '

She looked around, maybe they had been thrown from the car. But still the twins were no where to be seen. She called out their names, but nothing, not even a cry. "Oh god, please don't let me loose them to, Don't let them die."

**Then firemen came and cut her loose, '  
'But when they searched the back, '  
'They found there in no little boys, '  
But the seat belts were intact.**

**They thought the woman had gone mad  
'And was traveling alone, '  
'But when they turned to question her, '  
They discovered she was gone**.

Some fire men made their way over to the car and pulled Casey free. She kept calling the twins names, the fire men thought she had gone mad. "Mam, are you sure you weren't traveling alone? Maybe you're a little confused, the accident might have caused some damage." A young fireman questioned, but Casey knew the twins were with her, this wasn't a delusion. "Please you have to believe me, You have to find my sons" She cried out. But the firemen didn't pay to much attention. "I think she may have a serious concussion. She doesn't even look old enough to have children." One fireman whispered to another. When they turned back to question Casey more, they found she was gone.

**Policemen saw her running wild  
And screaming above the noise  
'In beseeching supplication, '  
Please help me find my boys!**

**They're six years old and wear blue shirts;  
'Their jeans are blue to match.''  
'One cop spoke up, ''They're in my car, '  
And they don't have a scratch.**

Casey ran all over the scene of the accident, calling out their names. She was begging people to help her search. She went from cop to cop, asking for their help, but all they said was "We havent seen any children, atleast not any twins."

"Please you have to help me find them, their only six. Their wearing blue shirt and jeans, one is in a cast. Please help me… please." She cried out as she searched through the wreckage. Then a cop spoke up, with the news Casey was waiting desperately to hear.  
"Their in my car, and their fine. They managed to escape without a scratch." Casey ran to the car, pulling her boys into her arms. The cop spoke up, he seemed confused. "Mam, they said their daddy put them in my car, and gave them each those ice cream cones. But you see we cant seem to find their dad anywhere." Casey looked up in disbelief, "They said he told them to wait here for mom, she was coming to get them and they were going home. Do you think its possible he left the scene?" he finished. "That's not possible. You see, Their dad he died a year ago. Right here on 109. He hit a deer, and died on impact." She said as she started to cry.

**They said their daddy put them there  
'And gave them each a cone, '  
Then told them both to wait for Mom  
To come and take them home.**

**'I've searched the area high and low, '  
But I can't find their dad.  
'He must have fled the scene, '  
'I guess, and that is very bad.'**

**'The mother hugged the twins and said, '  
'While wiping at a tear, '  
'He could not flee the scene, you see,  
'For he's been dead a year.'**

"How is that even possible. I'm sorry Mam, that cant even be true." The cop said in disbelief, now even he believe she had lost her mind. "Mommy, mommy daddy came." Kyler said excitedly and Riley placed a kiss on her cheek. "Yea mommy, and he left that kiss for you." Riley Explained. "He said Not to worry or be sad, that your were okay. He carried us to the cop car with the cool lights." Kyler added, his eyes were the size of saucers and his voice was filled with cheer.

**'The cop just looked confused and asked, '  
'Now, how can that be true? '  
'The boys said, ''Mommy, Daddy came '  
'And left a kiss for you.'' '**

**He told us not to worry  
'And that you would be all right, '  
And then he put us in this car with  
'The pretty, flashing light.** '

Casey and the boys were sitting in the back of an Emergency squad as paramedics checked them over again. They couldn't believe that all three had made it out without a scratch. "Mommy we didn't want him to go, I miss him so much." Kyler spoke up, his voice filled with sadness. "He hugged us so tight, and said he had to go." Riley reminded him. "He said someday we'd understand. And he asked us not to fuss." He added.  
"Oh mommy, he said to tell you he's watching over us." Kyler remembered. Casey's eyes filled with tears. As hard as it was to believe, she knew it was true. That night their dad had came, when they needed him the most.

**'We wanted him to stay with us, '  
'Because we miss him so, '  
'But Mommy, he just hugged us tight '  
And said he had to go.  
He said someday we'd understand  
'And told us not to fuss, '  
'And he said to tell you, Mommy, '  
'He's watching over us.'**

**The mother knew without a doubt  
'That what they spoke was true, '  
'For she recalled their dad's last words, ' ' I will watch over  
you.**'

No one else couldn't believe, or even explain the events that night. How they made it out, from such a horrific accident. None of them with a broken bone, nor a scratch. That night left no scars. On top of a cops report was written, An angel walked the beat tonight on Highway 109.

**The firemen's notes could not explain  
'The twisted, mangled car, '  
And how the three of them escaped  
Without a single scar.  
'But on the cop's report was scribed, '  
'In print so very fine, '  
An angel walked the beat tonight on Highway 109**.

That night after Casey tucked the twins into bed, she made her way to her room, and stared at a picture of him. Even though he had been gone sometime now, she never felt so close to him. "Thank you Derek, so much for protecting them. Its pretty unbelievable, that story they had told, but I know it was you, who kept me from another highway 109 tragedy. Because of you Derek, our boys are still here with me tonight." Casey whispered into the night. She could feel his presence, and knew he heard every word. "I love you and miss you so much." she whispered as she crawled into bed….. 

* * *

I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the confusion, everytime i try to post this story parts of it disapear. I dont understand whats going on! hopefully its all there this time.

aSHLeY


End file.
